bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacqueline Davis
“A sword is upon the liars; and they shall dote: a sword is upon her mighty men; and they shall be dismayed.” - Jacqueline Davis (ジャ・ デイヴィス, Jakerin Deivisu) has recently moved from the USA to Fuketsu Tokai in order to take care of her sick mother. However, her past as a hacker and pyromaniac sets her on an unavoidable collision course with him, she eventually becomes his right hand and confidant. Appearance Jacqueline has ivory skin, long blonde hair which she usually lets down her back carelessly; she can usually be seen in a casual, yet modest white dress with blue diamond earrings and a blue pendant on her neck. While on a job, she'll wear her hair in a shorter, more conservative, professional style, wearing light makeup such as lipstick, a white frilly shirt, and a black jacket with matching skirt and heels, usually changing contacts and wearing or forgoing glasses. Personality Jacqueline is a pragmatic person, preferring to live logically than depending on the emotions she's feeling at the moment, and has admitted to herself once that she would rather live without emotions at all as they're a hindrance. Jacqueline is polite, soft-spoken, and intellectual. Rarely showing signs of alarm or distress, she often having contingency plans prepared in advance. Whenever confronted or being considered a suspect, Jacqueline adopts an airhead mask, diverting the attention off her by making small talk that have no relevance to the subject at all, which often infuriates the one she's talking to. 'Synopsis' Unknown Entity Arc *Burīchi: Mishiranu Jittai History Early Childhood There is not much about Jacqueline's history that she recalls, as she suppressed any and all painful memories that could hurt her, which was most of her life. Being a child conceived out of wedlock, Jacqueline grew up scorned by her conservative grandmother and forbidden to see her mother until she had proven she was "worthy of the Davis name". Given many duties such as cleaning the house from top to bottom, tending to the lawn and rose bushes, making breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and she had to do all this while keeping up in her studies at middle school, anything less than an 'A' was unsatisfactory. Bullied by her classmates, ignored by her teachers, and generally made to feel like she was less than she was, its perhaps only natural that Jacqueline decided to get involved with some delinquents who sold drugs around her school, she acted as a look-out for them and distracted cops when they could possibly get busted. Pre-teen and Teenage Years Jacqueline already had a head start of her peers who were in middle school, she instead attended a private high school and received all straight 'A's in every subject. There were no troubles from her teachers except for one of them, and he had a reputation for being an incurable pervert who tried to force his female students into doing lewd acts to achieve good grades. Whilst Jacqueline had never been accosted by him, when she turned fifteen, he suddenly seemed to always 'lose' her projects and important tests, quizzes, etc. No matter what she tried to tell her grandmother, the old hag didn't listen and thought she was simply being careless, and demanded that she fix the situation as she (Jacqueline) wouldn't like the consequences if she were forced to attend a Parent-Teacher Conference. Resigned to the fact she'd have to be in the presence of a pervert, Jacqueline decided to get into contact with her old "friends", a small gang, and had them wait in the hallway for her in case the teacher tried anything. Intimidated by her "friends", she got away unscathed and never got bothered by that particular teacher again, her grades returning to normal. Young Adult Once she turned eighteen, Jacqueline was kicked out of her grandmother's house. Already having a steady job at a local restaurant and working as an intern at a computer company, she also attended college part-time, and generally managed to stay afloat financially. Living in a small apartment that was close to the college campus and hanging around her "friends" who were now a notorious gang, although they had no visible connection to Jacqueline herself, she never encountered much trouble with people who tried to harass her and generally led an easy life, despite her upsetting beginning as a child. However, her first true test to keep her life easy as it was required her to steal some cash from her boss's account and send it to the leader of the gang. While terrified she was going to be caught, Jacqueline knew that if she didn't do what was asked, compared to simply doing what she was told and getting it over with, that the consequences wouldn't be pretty. The exchange went off without a problem, though she did get fired less than a month afterward for starting a fire in the bathrooms, and thus her obsession with fire and taking things that didn't belong to her began, leading her down a path of unforeseen danger ahead. Jacqueline met Jonasan at a neutral meeting spot, a pretty well known cafe with plenty of witnesses around having heard unsavory rumors about him being a ruthless killer with ties to the still infamous Insanity group, which had gone almost completely dormant in the passing years, except to those who knew better. He gave her an impromptu, unorthodox test and then informed her of the fact that they were going to "assassinate a master assassin", which caused her to understably freak out. Later on, they are seen, Jonasan in "disguise", while she hangs onto his arm and acts like a complete ditz. The operation was going smoothly, and while Jonasan was fighting Soifon with Yokaiko, she was distracting the other regular Humans by playing the piano. Equipment Laptop: Jacqueline never leaves her HP ProBook VM614AV 15.6" LED Barebone Notebook anywhere that she isn't. Everything that she is and will be is stored on that trusted piece of machinery. Lucky Jewel: Given to her mother as a child, Jacqueline has carried it around on her person ever since her grandmother broke the chain in a fit of rage. While on any job, whether it has a chance of going bad or not, all she has to do is rub it and concentrate on not failing and the job goes well. Jonasan calls it hocus pocus, Jacqueline says that its true. *According to Jacqueline and her mother; long ago, dated as far back as the Feudal Era times, humans, demons, and other manner of creatures sought the jewel with unrelenting intensity, killing many of the Davis' family ancestors who were trained as monks, warriors, and priest, etc. *The jewel is also known as the Hoju (宝珠, Wishing Stone) and has been hypothetically able to grant the wish of any that has it in their possession at the time. Family Photo: This worn photgraph is Jacqueline's second most prized possession that she fiercely guards with all her strength and rarely shows to anyone. According to Jacqueline, this is the only thing that proves the fact that her father was around when she was born, and depending on happy he looked in the picture, unlike what her late grandmother tried to make her believe, she was loved as a child. *Although later placed in her wallet, Jacqueline literally nearly snapped the neck of some nameless Pawn member when he accidentally poured some of his liquor onto her photograph. Powers and Abilities Hypnotic Charm: Jacqueline has quite a bit of sway over both men and women and she uses this skill shamelessly, getting them to do whatever she wishes of them, within reason, whether it be buying her ridiculously expensive gifts or getting her in the best rooms at a hotel. Expert Bōjutsu Specialist: Having taken martial arts classes after her encounters with perverts or just disrespectful men in general, Jacqueline is quite accomplished with her bō and can take on multiple opponents without tiring or showing discomfort. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jacqueline is by no means a pushover. Working with the dregs of the society and being as pretty as she is requires her to always be aware of surroundings and never let anyone get too fresh with her. Fire Manipulation Jacqueline noticed at a young age that fires fascinated her, they were the only thing actually pure in the world. They had no thoughts, no preferences or ulterior motives; free and wild, they bent to no mortal's hands. With the flames at her disposal and her imagination at her side, Jacqueline is creatively able to pave a way for her allies and burn down her enemies who stand in the way. Shizenhakka (自然発火, Spontaneous Combustion) is simply when Jacqueline's right arm is covered in a purple-white flame, surprisingly not burning her, and a strange look in her eyes. This is only the opening for a series of special attacks that come in order afterward. *'Hi-Senpū' (火旋風, Fire Whirlwind): Fire whips around Jacqueline protectively, keeping her from being approached by the enemy, lashing out at anyone who gets with a few feet of striking distance. *'Hinokami' (火の神, God of Fire): Using the flames, Jacqueline creates a creature that's resembling a fairy and sends it to attack the enemy. Despite its small stature, the creature causes severe burns that could prove fatal if not treated quickly. *'Senzaifuma Hououza '(千載不磨鳳凰座, Immortal Phoenix): Jacqueline's body becomes completely bathed in flames and her attacks become exponentially more powerful, yet they are uncontrollable and unfocused; burning everything in her path, whether ally or enemy. If someone attacks her that isn't at least a high level lieutenant, or a Captain Shinigami or something of its equivalence, she can't be stopped and snapped from this state, in that way, she's like a berserker. thumbnailCA0SPA0M.jpg|link=Shizenhakka in effect thumbnailCAN3JBAC.jpg|link=Hi-Senpu in effect thumbnailCATF5FBW.jpg|link=Hinokami in effect thumbnailCA0GBKUR.jpg|link=Senzaifuma Hououza Behind the Scenes Jacqueline is inspired by Joker's girlfriend, the crazy blonde chick, only she isn't as crazy or devoted to him, yet, possibly. No guarantees... Category:Human